


Bucky's Recovery

by pocketbucky (SophisticatedCat)



Series: Tumblr Things [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Post-Recovery Bucky Barnes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophisticatedCat/pseuds/pocketbucky





	Bucky's Recovery

Bucky will wear only the comfiest of things. If he has to go out in public, he wears the closest thing to sweatpants that is socially acceptable. 

He also makes his living space entirely his own. He hangs photos on the walls, stocks books on the shelves. 

He sometimes finds himself becoming desperately, viciously angry. Thank god for the heavy bag in the gym and Natasha’s boundless ability to listen and sympathize.

He puts great care into choosing and consuming food. There’s something incredibly pleasant about having control over something so delightful and necessary. 

He continues his journals. Some days he just inserts a fun photo and keeps everything beautiful. Other days he aggressively writes over pages at a time, hurrying to get it all out of his mind. 

It’s a huge step forward when he starts storing some of the journals on a shelf in his room instead of tucked away in his bug-out bag  
He begins to reconnect to his body. He works out when he feels like it, but will also spend time glancing at his naked self, running gentle fingers over scars and learning to accept them.

He begins taking care of his sleep too. He tries to go to bed regularly and get enough sleep. He loves falling asleep next to Steve, loved and comfortable.  
Some days are rough. Incredibly, horrifyingly rough. Bucky continues to get through these days the best he can. Seeking help when he can (even though he doesn’t always want to) The Good Days make the hard work worth it. 

Bucky taking long showers and taking care to wash and condition his hair and taking time to take in the warm water and clean smells of the soaps.

Bucky indulging in food like a ton of food. Greasy, fatty delicious food.

Bucky taking time to cut his hair, clean his wounds. He also cleans his face with nice soaps.

Bucky wearing soft, warm clothes Bucky wrapping himself in soft blankets with cute patterns on them.

Bucky curling up on the sofa in his comfy clothes and cozy blankets and taking in the softness. indulging in the comfort.

Bucky sitting close enough to Sam that their thighs are squished together. It’s not too much longer before Bucky is trying the ‘yawn and put an arm over Sam’s shoulders’.

Bucky holding Steve’s hand as they walk down the street.

Anybody who falls asleep with Bucky is in for a night of constant ridiculous cuddling. Steve doesn’t complain that Bucky rolls onto his limbs and makes his arms and legs go numb. Sam won’t let him live it down.

Bucky buying comfy socks because they’re soft and warm.

Bucky putting too many pillows and blankets on his bed (there’s no such thing as too many).

Bucky burrowing into said pillows and blankets and being so soft and comfy.

Bucky wearing loads of soft layers when it’s even moderately cold out.

Bucky wrapped up in his soft layered clothes and sipping overpriced warm drinks because they make him feel good.

Bucky buying super comfortable headphones and listening to a ton of calming and happy music and sometimes humming along.

Bucky Barnes taking advantage of finally having control over what happens to his body


End file.
